


Being Taken Care Of Might Not Be So Bad

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x11 Coda, Fluff, M/M, Protective Alec, spoilers for 3x11, supportive boyfriends, voulnerable Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: “You’ve been taking care of others your whole life,” said Alec and sighed sofly. Alec tried his best to put himself in Magnus’ shoes and be understanding without being an annoyance to Magnus. “Sometimes it’s okay to let others take care of you,” said Alec softly and Magnus’ heart swelled up. Well, maybe his boyfriend had a point. He was taking care of others his whole life, to the point it became a crucial part of his identity. It would be hard letting go of that.





	Being Taken Care Of Might Not Be So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> KYAAAAAAAAA

Alec gently cradled Magnus’ face, gently pulling him in as he was holding on Magnus’ forearm with his other hand, leaning in to close the distance that still lingered in between their lips. Magnus complied to the kiss, kissing Alexander back softly, lips pressed together for a few more moments as Magnus’ hand slid down to Alec’s waist as he brought him even closer to himself. Although the kiss made him feel a bit at ease, he still felt so frustrated. Never, ever had he felt so… powerless and he hated it. He always counted on his magic. Truly, he hadn’t even noticed how much of a crutch it became for him. And now that he was stripped off his magic, he felt just… weak. So weak. 

 

As they pulled apart, Alec gave him a little smile, hoping that his boyfriend was feeling a little bit better. Magnus tried smiling back, but he then just sighed and rolled his eyes. “I just,” said Magnus and gently pulled Alec’s hand away. “I still feel so  _ humiliated, _ ”  said Magnus and Alec arched an eyebrow. What was that supposed to mean now? Magnus slowly walked away, but then turned around when he was spoken to.

 

“Why?”

 

“Having you and Isabelle rescue me,” said Magnus and Alec then frowned. Magnus didn’t like when he saved him? “Healed by Catarina,” said Magnus, continuing his rant. He didn’t want to seem ungrateful, but he was just… he didn’t know how to even express it. However, Alec understood what he meant. He couldn’t quite imagine how difficult it must had been on Magnus, but he was planning to be there, by Magnus, on each step of the way. They  _ would _ get through this. They always had. “I hate that feeling,” said Magnus and took in a deep breath. “To having to rely on others to take care of me,” said Magnus.

 

“You’ve been taking care of others your whole life,” said Alec and sighed sofly. Alec tried his best to put himself in Magnus’ shoes and be understanding without being an annoyance to Magnus. “Sometimes it’s okay to let others take care of you,” said Alec softly and Magnus’ heart swelled up. Well, maybe his boyfriend had a point. He  _ was _ taking care of others his whole life, to the point it became a crucial part of his identity. It would be hard letting go of that. 

 

Alec gently placed his hand on Magnus’ shoulder and his boyfriend gave him a little smile as he placed his hand over it. Alec meant what he said, he was planning to step up and be there for Magnus no matter what. He knew that Magnus knew that, so Alec was going to be patient. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy. Well, maybe being taken care of by Alexander wouldn’t be so bad, was what he decided on. Just a lot of getting used to though. 

 

“I’ll tell you one thing,” said Magnus and chuckled. “This is the last time I plan on getting beaten up. It’s time I learn to fight without my magic,” said Magnus and Alec smiled as well.

 

“Well I know a thing or two about fighting,” said Alec and Magnus looked at him. “So what do you say I help you out?” offered Alec. Not only was he being supportive, but training with Magnus sounded actually like a lot of fun as well!

 

“Well, I thought you’d never ask,” said Magnus back playfully and they both chuckled when they looked at each other. That  _ did _ sound like a lot of fun, actually. Training with Alexander, it would be amazing. Magnus had a thing or two hidden up his sleeve. It was just that his skills were very rusty and out-dated. So, maybe! He’d get his head back in the game and would be able to fight alongside Alexander again. That was all that he wanted, truly. Watching Alec and the others fight from afar wasn’t much up to his liking, so he was planning on changing that. 

 

“It’ll be so much fun,” said Alec, because he was too eager to hide his excitement. He’d been wanting to train with Magnus since forever and now he finally had a chance. He’d be able to show just how badass his boyfriend was to the whole Institute. Ah, yes. As he was having his inner little monologue, Magnus frowned when he saw his boyfriend deep in thoughts. Wanting to get his mind at ease a little bit, he looked over to the sitting room and then slowly walked over to the couch, throwing himself on top of it and Alec narrowed his eyes, because he could tell that Magnus was expecting him to follow. Well, he would follow Magnus anyway and Alec had a little amused smile when Magnus patted the spot next to him on the couch. 

 

“Oh, Alexander,” almost sang Magnus out and Alec arched an eyebrow, but sat down and Magnus happily wrapped his arms around Alec. What was Magnus planning on doing now? He allowed his boyfriend to do as he pleased and the hunter happily grinned when he felt Magnus’ lips on his cheek, then travelling down to his neck. 

 

“What are you doing?” asked Alec when Magnus pushed him back and sat on top of his legs. Alec’s arms went around Magnus’ waist, keeping him in place and there was a little playful smile on Magnus’ lips, telling Alec that the older one was up to something. Or had a very smart idea, according to himself. Usually not very wise to Alec, but well… Alec chuckled when he felt Magnus’ hands on his cheek and he cocked his head to the side.

 

“You said you’d take care of me no matter what?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

 

“Yes, of course,” said Alec seriously. “Whatever you need, tell me and I’ll try to help you,” said Alec. “It’s the least I can do after you’ve done so much to help me and my family,” he then said in his professional manner, but it made Magnus crack up. The furrow in between Alec’s eyebrows deepened and he ran his tongue over his lower lip. What was Magnus playing at now?

 

“Great, that’s great,” said Magnus and winked. “And you’d do anything?” he asked with a sly smirk. Now Alec was thinking that Magnus wasn’t being serious at all and he pressed his lips together.

 

“Um, yes?” asked Alec and then gasped when he felt Magnus leaning in, his throat suddenly going dry. Oh,  _ oh!  _ Now Alec was starting to get an idea and his whole body started shivering. Oh, he’d gladly take care of Magnus in that way. “Well, I like how you think, Magnus,” whispered Alec against his lips. With a smile, Magnus pecked his lips and then pulled Alec a bit closer again, hand gently secured behind Alexander’s neck as he kept him in place so that he could smooch his pretty face again. Alec squeezed Magnus tighter to himself and kissed him again hungrily. 

 

“Someone’s hungry,” said Magnus with a little chuckle and winked.

 

“Starving,” said Alec breathlessly and pointed to himself. Magnus chuckled when he heard his boyfriend say that and he looked down. Well, it was him who stopped their little fun the last time. But Madzie was over and when he and Alec got down and dirty…  _ yeah.  _ Alec was anything but innocent at those times and he just grinned when he felt Alec’s lips on his neck just a second later. 

 

“Well,” said Magnus and gently pulled back, going onto his legs and Alec’s jaw dropped. What,  _ again?!  _ Like a devastated puppy, Alec looked down and sighed. Okay, fine. He got it, but he was still- “Oh, don’t look so crushed,” said Magnus. “You’ll get your turn, Shadowhunter,” said Magnus playfully and winked. “But first, I want a bath,” he said and extended out his arms. “It’s been a long day,” said Magnus and then winked. Alec said he would take care of him and the hunter smiled up to his ears. Okay, Magnus was making a joke, that was a good sign!

 

“Okay,” said Alec happily and nodded. Magnus had prepared so many baths for him in the past and now it was Alexander’s turn! Yes! “You wait here,” said Alec and placed Magnus down onto the couch, who let a surprised yelp, but allowed himself to be seated down. “I’ll go run a bath for you,” he said and then rubbed his palms together. Alec was adorable. “Sandalwood, yes?”

 

“Mm-hmm,” said Magnus in agreement and leaned back against the couch.

 

“Roger that,” said Alec and Magnus was silently chuckling when he watched Alec disappear into the bathroom and there was a little smile on Magnus’ face. Oh, he knew of a way to surprise Alexander  _ and _ reward him for being such a wonderful boyfriend. Magnus slowly stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt, while he listened to the running water from the bathroom.

 

Alec didn’t want to waste any time; taking care of Magnus in every way was a privilege. Alec just loved him so much and he was smiling as he poured some of the shampoo into the water, making sure that the bath was going to be extra bubbly. Magnus loved bubbles as did Alec and he then rubbed his palms together. He filled the tub,checking on the temperature all the way through, making sure it was just warm enough and he smiled when he was ready. 

 

“Okay, Magnus you can come,” said Alec and Magnus smiled from the sitting room. Little did he know that Magnus was already prepared, free of all annoying clothes as he slowly walked in the nude across the loft and he then snickered when he was at the door, Alec still bent over the tub. Magnus leaned against the doorframe and then gently tapped against it, Alec turning around. “Oh, good, you’re…  _ holy Raziel! _ ” exclaimed Alec when he saw his gorgeous boyfriend, who had a little playful grin on his face. 

 

“Well, I’m flattered,” said Magnus with a wink. 

 

Alec flushed up to his ears and then cleared his throat as his eyes were sliding down Magnus’ naked body and he shuddered as he quickly stood up. “B-bath’s ready,” announced Alec and attempted to leave Magnus to enjoy himself, but a firm hand around his wrist stopped him from leaving. Magnus chuckled and then clicked with his tongue. 

 

“Won’t you join me?” asked Magnus and grinned.

 

Alec grinned back and looked down, biting on his lip and he gently skimmed his fingers over Magnus’ naked chest. “I thought, um,” he said, voice an octave lower and Magnus gasped when he felt Alec’s hands on him. “This was supposed to be, um, me taking care of you,” whispered Alec and swallowed thickly. 

 

“What can I say?” asked Magnus and winked. “I’m a  _ giver. _ ”

 

“Oh, f-” whispered Alec and then swallowed  _ again.  _

 

“So you  _ coming _ or going?” asked Magnus as he walked past Alec and slowly slid into the warm water, smiling. Alec blinked once, he blinked twice and then started quickly undressing. He had extra motivation that day, stumbling across the bathroom, almost falling on the floor as he struggled to get his jeans off. Luckily, he was a  _ Shadowhunter,  _ smooth as hell, quickly freeing himself of clothes and quickly joined Magnus in the bath. 

 

As Alec was sitting behind Magnus and washing his hair, Magnus had a smile on his face. Maybe this being taken care of for once in his life wasn’t going to be so bad after all, he said to himself, placing hands over Alexander’s when he gave him a back hug, chanting over and over how much he loved him. Magnus smiled back and just enjoyed the moment. For the moment, he felt at peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Leave a comment if u enjoyed it! :)  
> Also, what were your thoughts on the ep? Cause I'm still screaming 😂😂😂😂😂


End file.
